Ancient Moon
by Antonio Cabaas
Summary: An accident bring in contact two very different teams.
1. Prologue

_**ANCIENT MOON**_

_MoonGate: Part I_

_**Prologue**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi and owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Stargate is property of MGM

_**Spoilers:**_ Sailor Moon to the end of the Dreams arc in the manga (that means, for those who only know Sailor Moon from the anime, to roughly the sixth episode of Sailor Moon Stars, although I'm following (mostly) manga continuity). Stargate to early 5th Season.

_**Author note:**_ I'm going to pick elements from the anime, the live action series and even the musicals and the games to fill holes in the timeline, as well as to try to fit Sailor Moon in Stargate, so be warned about that.

O

_Major Samantha Carter home. Colorado Springs, Colorado._

Sam Carter was tossing and turning on her sleep, as the same dream that she had had intermittently since she started to work with the Stargate, and with increasing frequency after Jolinar, came to her again

_She was clad in a golden sleeveless short tunic, sky blue tight pants and shoulder-length gloves, a golden diadem and olive green boots, operating a computer panel, while people was getting through a kind of Stargate that was intimately familiar to her dream-self, but that she hadn't seen in her life. After she got the signal that everybody had crossed the wormhole safely, she closed the wormhole._

_"That was the last group," she said, and somehow she wasn't surprised to find that the old soldier was Jack O'Neill, or rather the dream version of him. He was clad in some kind of silvery body armor, wearing a sword in his right hand and some kind of gun in his left, and he looked, at the same time, older and fitter than the man that she knew, and even if she was not going to acknowledge it to anybody, loved._

_"And you?" said dream-Jack_

_"I have to stay behind so this madness don't spread, as the plague has done. At least Atlantis managed to leave when everything went south." She, or rather her dream-self said, while opening a panel full of crystals in the computer console, pulling out one of the crystals and smashing it in the floor. "Done. The Gate won't be able to call out. It's an antique, anyway" _

_Just in time, as it was, as somebody started to pound on the door to the room. _

_"It seems, Iphis, that we have to make a last stand." she said as the door started to dent, and got some kind of gun and a long, jeweled dagger from inside her tunic._

"_It seems that way, Sophia." Said dream-Jack (Iphis?), who then faced her, smiling, picking her by the waist and kissing her deeply in the lips, just as the door started to buckle under the hits. They separated, with regret, but they looked into each other eyes and nodded, getting ready, although Iphis (Jack?) couldn't avoid making a last observation._

_"We may not be the Princess Guard, they are holding the thick of the assault by themselves. But this sorry bunch will pay for this in blood." said Iphis and turned to the two other people in the room "What do you think, guys?" _

And Sam Carter awoke in her bed, the last strands of her dream hanging in her memory. She wondered what that dream meant. For a long time she had thought that it had represented her anxieties about the Stargate, but the dream was gaining clarity as time passed, as if it was really a memory which was resurfacing, rather that a manifestation of her subconscious.

'_Focus, Sam, focus.'_ She thought, trying to get her mind out of those things _'It's only a dream, nothing more.'_

She looked at the hour and decided not to try to get back to sleep, she had to be in the SGC in a couple hours.

She took her breakfast, showered and got dressed in her uniform, and every free moment her mind went back to her dream. It had looked so real. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were memories... and they felt like hers, not Jolinar's. Maybe she had to talk about it with Dad, well, rather Selmak in this case.

_Stargate Command. Cheyenne Mountain._

Daniel had been up all night trying to resolve a problem that have kept him occupied in the last days, a problematic fragment of a text in the Ancient language. It seemed to be relatively modern, a few thousand years, but it recounted events that dated back many million of years before. It had been found by the SG-7 in PGS-345 and took pictures of it, just before the team had to leave hurriedly due to an encounter with Baal's Jaffa.

The text talked about a battle, in which an important system of the Ancients had fallen to an enemy, but it was written in an obscure dialect, that made it quite difficult to translate, and the mythologized form that the tale took didn't helped. He wondered if the Ancients in that planet had fallen in a Dark Age somehow...In the writings, a group called the Anima Mundi, champions of love and justice, or something like that, had fought the enemy, and died fighting them. The ruler of the system, in her last breath, had used... something that he couldn't decipher, although the signs used were similar to the ones for silver and crystal, to make the defenders... something. This last something was his main worry as the word was unknown to him, it seemed a derivative of the same root of the Ancient word used for Ascension, but it was clear in the context that they hadn't ascended.

Tired, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the time, he had been all night looking at the pictures and taking notes. He went to the toilet to wash his face, and afterwards he stopped in the cafeteria were he was surprised to find Sam there. She was absently doodling in a paper and seemed worried about something. Picking two cups of coffee, he approached the blonde major

"Penny for your thoughts, Sam?" he asked, sitting besides the woman who had been a great friend of the last five years.

"Eh? Oh, thank you, Daniel." she said, slightly startled, but she took the cup with a grateful expression. "I had bad dreams last night, and I can't focus as well as I'd like this morning."

"Well, giving what has happened recently with Orlin, and all of that..." he started to say and then noticed what Sam had been drawing "What's that, Sam?" said Daniel, frowning. The drawing was not so weird, given their line of work, but the signs on the margins looked like...

"Nothing, really, I was doodling with the pen." said Sam, without really looking at what she had been drawing.

"That looks too detailed to be a doodle." observed Daniel _'Either trying to decipher that text had turned my brain into mush or those signs in the margins really look like Ancient.'_

When Sam looked down she realized that Daniel was right, her "doodle" was a detailed drawing of an Stargate, but she realized that it was like no Stargate that she had seen other than...

'My God, 36 symbols, different looking chevrons, it's exactly like the one in my dream...' she thought 'And the signs that I have been drawing in the margins... it looks like Ancient. Orlin, if this comes from you...' she send the thought to Ancient that she had befriended recently. There was no answer; not that she expected one, as there had been no word from Orlin since the destruction of the weapon in Velona.

"Astria... Porta..." said Daniel, looking intently to one set of signs

"What?" said Sam

"The signs on the margin, that group read as Astria Porta, that's Ancient for..." started to explain Daniel, pointing to a particular group of letters

"Stargate." she said somberly. "And the other signs? Are those real Ancient or gibberish?"

"I'd have to check my notes, Sam." said Daniel, his expression matching Sam's "But I can tell you that this group means 'female ruler', or maybe 'queen'... I think." said Daniel pointing to another set of signs.

"You think?" said Sam, as usually Daniel was quite more assured about his work.

"It's constructed differently than usual, and this sign, to the right of this symbol group, I have never it seen alone, without another sign as a qualifier. It's like it was an archaic..." he stopped when he saw Sam's worried face "You have an idea about where it is coming from, isn't it?"

Sam nodded, sighed and started to explain her friend the dream that she had last night and many nights since she started to work in the Stargate.

_Somewhere in outer space_

_"You are here in person. Your kind is known for hiding behind their brainwashed soldiers." said a cold and harsh female voice, with a hint of surprise in her voice. "Now why did you want this meeting?"_

_"I'm not an usual representative of my kind. Now, as for why I wanted this meeting... Our forces are too balanced. A fight between us will at least weaken the winner enough for our enemies to take us down easily, and very probably would destroy us both." said an inhumanly deep male voice. "But if we ally with each other, no force will stand in our way."_

_"An interesting proposal..." started to say the female voice, her voice fading in the background_

_And then she saw an upright ring of stone, with engraved signs, and a glowing, watery surface in its center._

Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, awoke with a gasp. Quickly, she reassured herself, she was in her flat in Tokyo, but she couldn't repress a shiver. She hadn't had a premonition so strong since all the mess with the Messiah of Silence.

The part of her that was exclusively Sailor Mars, the Senshi of flame and passion, had recognized the ring, but the feeling had disappeared too quickly to ascertain its origin She was puzzled about the premonition, but also worried. It looked like two enemies would show their face in a short time. She opened the window and looked at the lights of the city below, and then to the clouds hiding the few stars that could be seen in the middle of the city.

"A storm is coming." She said, as she felt a gust of wind, full of the scent of the sea.

_Near Tokyo_

Two women, a tall blonde with short hair, and the other with shoulder length wavy teal hair were sleeping, naked under a blanket, in a car, overlooking a cliff over the sea. Its privacy had appealed to the couple, to end their night out in this same spot, aided by the good weather. Afterwards they had fallen asleep in each other arms.

The blonde one was the first to awaken, and spent several minutes just looking at her lover, who was moving in her sleep, seemingly in her way to awakening. She finally opened her eyes, saying something under her breath.

"What did you say, Michiru?" said Haruka Tenoh, Sailor Uranus, seeing the worried expression of her lover.

"I said, Haruka, that a storm is coming." Said Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune, looking at her lover and partner directly in her eyes. "And I'm not talking about those clouds. Pick your clothes, we need to talk with the others."

_The house shared by the Outer Senshi_

Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, had felt something different from her fellow Senshi Mars and Neptune. She was not a psychic, but her domain was time itself, and she could feel the currents of time as they changed and took a new shape. And it was a shape that was fraught with great danger, both for the Princess and the future of this planet.

She checked that the doors and windows were closed, and that Hotaru was sleeping peacefully. She changed into Sailor Pluto and left a note for Haruka and Michiru, before opening a portal to the Moon Palace. The loneliness of the place had always appealed to her, and the fact that there was an access there to the spacetime gate allowed her time senses to focus better.

_P7X-326_

SG-17 and SG-19 had established a defense perimeter around the gate and were successfully holding out the Jaffa... at the moment. If reinforcements arrived their defense would crumble like wet tissue.

"Can't you do it more quickly, doc?" said Captain Martha Mason to the team scientist, Karen Takahashi, who was the one keying the address in the DHD, as she used suppression fire to keep the Jaffa cowed.

"It's not easy to press the keys while dodging staff blasts, you know!" she shouted as she pressed the last symbol, and the wormhole opened. Just in time, as a Death Glider appeared on the horizon

"Come on!" said Major Dixon, the acting head of the team as they scrambled to the gate, dodging the blasts, some of which impacted onto the Stargate.

Doctor Takahashi, started to run up the stairs, but she mistepped and stumbled, only for Mason to pick her and jump into the wormhole, just as the Death Glider gun bolts impacted on the gate.

_Stargate Command Infirmary_

Major Dixon awoke to find General Hammond and Doctor Frasier, looking at him with concern.

"Sir!" he tried to stand, but his body was aching all over, specially the left half of his face, where he could feel, barely, a bandage over a good part of his face.

"At ease, Major." Said the general, "Now, what happened in the planet?"

Dixon closed his eyes, took a deep breath and started to speak

"Colonel Keller is dead, sir. We run into an ambush from Anubis' Jaffa, we think that they were Anubis, at least, and he got killed..." he got silent for a moment remembering his superior officer, a man he deeply respected, die before his eyes, blown to pieces by the simultaneous impact of several staff blasts.

"Major, if this is..." started to say Hammond

"I can do it, sir. Allow me a moment to collect my thoughts." Said Dixon, who then continued talking "I assumed command and we ran back to the 'gate. I managed to get a security perimeter around it, but we were under heavy fire... We lost Maxwell and Sorkin..." his voice nearly broke for a moment, before he steeled himself and continued speaking "We had barely managed to get the gate open when they got a Death Glider to strafe on us. We ran toward the gate as the Glider shot at us, and when we got in the room we were flying... and I don't remember any more, until I awakened here."

"Thank you, Major. " Said the general, who then turned to leave as the doctor adjusted the IV that was attached to the Major's arm.

He went to Carter's lab them who he had put to analyze the data collected by the dialing computer when both teams returned. He found her frowning as she was using some program with the raw data collected by the computer.

"Any news, Major?" said the general, startling Sam, who obviously hadn't heard him enter the lab.

"Sort of, sir. It seems that Sergeant Harriman's hunch that we are facing a repeat of the events that led to the discovery of the Antarctica gate was correct." said Sam, pointing to the screen "From the recordings of the feedback that the gate gave during the incident, the wormhole was redirected to another gate, and between the signals should be the address of the gate they were redirected."

"Should be, Major?" asked Hammond. He remembered that something ahd be done to rectify that problem.

"Unfortunately the software upgrade that would recognize that signal, and add other security features from an standard DHD, was to be installed next Tuesday." She said sheepishly. "Just now our computer only record it as a unidentified signal, I was processing the raw data to isolate and decode the address."

"Good job, Major, regardless." Said Hammond, diplomatically "When do you estimate that you could retrieve the address?"

"Um... between three and six hours, sir." Said Sam, a bit uncertain. "May be less if we are lucky." She added.

Hammond nodded, he had gathered as much from Harriman's explanation. The man in the station was not a genius like Carter, but his practical knowledge of the gate operation was at least as great as the Major's. So at the moment, they were going to retry the strategy that Doctor Jackson had proposed when then Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill had suffered the same fate, sending teams to the world nearest to the path of the wormhole. That made him remember a petition that Sam had made before the incident.

"Ah, Major. I passed you petition to the Tok'ra, and there are good news. Jacob is in a nearby system and will come by ship tonight." Said General Hammond "If we have managed to get this crisis managed, you can go to retrieve him at Patterson."

"Thank you, sir" said Sam, smiling despite the grimness of the situation.

_Somewhere_

"My head..." moaned Karen Takahasi, as she tried to get up, only to be kept in the ground by a gentle, but strong hand. She had her eyes open, but she didn't see anything.

"Don't move, doc." said the voice of Martha Mason, over her. Karen then felt something moving near her face "How many fingers do I have here?"

Karen groaned as Mason's weird humor sense reared its ugly head again.

"How the hell can I know? I can't see anything!' said Karen, as the darkness didn't alleviate as her head cleared and the details of the mission came back to her.

"Okay, okay. And you're right, Karen, it's pitch black down here." said Mason, rummaging in her pockets. "Wherever it is."

"Wherever? I was dialing the SGC!" said Karen, a bit of panic seeping into her voice.

"Have you read how we discovered the gate in Antarctica, you know the one that the SGC was using for some time." Said Mason, as she kept messing with her pockets.

"Something involving the SG-1 trying to cross the gate under heavy... oh." she said as she realized what Mason was trying to say. _'Damn it! I studied the physics involved when I joined the program. Why didn't I remembered it?'_ she thought, and said aloud, analyzing the situation "The energy bolts from the Jaffa and that Death Glider must have overloaded the wormhole and deviated it to another gate."

"Pretty much. Ah, here it is!" she said as she produced something from her pockets, she twisted it, breaking something inside and shook it, revealing that it was a glow stick. "Better to conserve the flashlight batteries, besides, I have like two dozen of these things, good for like twelve hours or so. How many have you?"

"Uh... Standard load?" ventured Karen, she didn't remember how many did she had, honestly.

"That makes another dozen, good." Said Mason. "At least we won't be sitting in the darkness." Using the light, Karen checked her own pockets. She had packed the standard load, indeed. And given how much a pack rat Mason was, they shouldn't have to worry for food for some time, so she looked around.

The dim light of the glow stick revealed a rather spacious room, with the gate in an end and an open door in the other. The Stargate was different to any that they had seen, being darker and smaller with different looking chevrons. The symbols, though, looked like cruder versions of the ones in the normal Stargate. On one side, of the gate a control panel could be seen, pretty intact, for what she could see.

She went to the control panel, but it looked like even if it was intact, it had no energy to operate, but the signs on the different controls made identifying its origin quite easy.

"Martha, I can be wrong, after all I'm not an archeologist, but I think that this is Ancient." Said Karen with a frown

"The gates were build by the Ancients, so what..." started to say Mason

"I mean that all of this." interrupted Karen, waving her hand around, "This installation was built by the Ancients, not the Goauld, and this..." she said, pointing to the Stargate "...could be a prototype Stargate."

"Jumping a bit ahead, aren't we?" said Mason

"Well, maybe." She conceded "But I want to explore these installations, who knows what could be here in the other rooms. Why don't you come with me?"

"Are you mad?" said Mason looking at her like she effectively was mad "To go wandering around when they could find us in any moment?"

"We have the radios to communicate and..." started to say Karen

"And we don't know if they work through the walls of this place, or if there is some kind of dampening field." interrupted Mason

"It has an easy solution. We can test, and I can use the glow sticks as bread crumbs to guide me back." Said Karen, reasonably.

"But..." she started to say, but she stopped, as she didn't really had no counter to that.

"But what?" said Karen, recognizing the sign.

Mason sighed and raised her hand in surrender.

"Very well, you can go to explore this, but I'm going with you. After all..." she said collecting her weapon"...we don't know what could be here. But remember, the moment that we find something remotely weird or dangerous, we come back."

"..."

"What?" said Mason as she got her notebook and scribbled a message to their would be rescuers.

"...All right." Conceded Karen.

Mason didn't answer, as she was leaving the note under the glow stick, and the glow stick in the control panel, in case that a rescue party came, and followed the scientist through the corridors. She thanked her stars that the younger woman was quite coordinated, remembering stories about Daniel Jackson clumsiness back in the first days of the SGC.

"So, what do you think that the planet looks like?" said Mason to make a bit conversation as they checked empty rooms along the corridor.

"Small, thin atmosphere, probably quite arid..." said Karen

"And how do you know that?" asked Mason

"Well, gravity seems to be weaker than home, 0.8 times Earth gravity more or less, and..." she said as they opened another door and found a machine that seemed to be working. Karen went quickly to the control panel, and looking at the signs.

"Ok, I rectify, this planet, if its a planet, is probably uninhabitable." Said Karen, and pointed to the machine _'I have to thank Daniel for that Ancient lexicon that he compiled for the other SG teams'_ "That, if I'm reading this correctly, is an artificial gravity generator."

"And that means..." said Mason in an interrogative tone

"That if it have a functioning gravity generator, but it still 0.8 g, the planetoid must be quite small."

"All right" said Mason, looking around, and finding a thing that looked suspiciously like an access hatch, with a manual opening. She opened it, and saw... a ladder, but what was more important, it seemed like there was light up.

"I'm going up." said Karen "At least we'll get a glimpse of this world..."

"All right." Said Mason, leaving space for the scientist to climb up the ladder.

When she climbed all the way up, she found herself in a small observation post. Looking around, she was about to pass it when what she had just seen registered in her mind, the very familiar sight in front of her.

"No... way..." said Karen.

"What is the..." started to say Mason, stopping herself when she saw the same thing that Karen had seen. Because outside, hanging over an arid, whitish landscape, they could see a blue and green globe, a planet, a very familiar planet.

Earth, as seen from the Moon.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**MOONGATE**_

Part I: Ancient Moon

_**Chapter 1: The Woman in the Moon**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi and owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Stargate is property of MGM

_**Spoilers:**_ Sailor Moon to the end of the Dreams arc in the manga (that means, for those who only know Sailor Moon from the anime, to roughly the sixth episode of Sailor Moon Stars, although I'm following (mostly) manga continuity). Stargate to early 5th Season.

_**Author note:**_ I'm going to pick elements from the anime, the live action series and even the musicals and the games to fill holes in the timeline, as well as to try to fit Sailor Moon in Stargate, so be warned about that.

**Author note 2:** I wish to thank Noxturne90 for betaing the story, Abyssal Daemon, Barret, Seiya and othe rposters in the Spacebattle thread that i don't remember just now for their contributions.

O

_The Moon_

_'It's no use. Today I am not able to focus in the flow of the time stream.'_ Thought Sailor Pluto as she got up from the place where she had been trying to meditate.

She looked around, remembering the last time that she had been in the grounds of the Palace before the fall of the Silver Millenium, and remembered the words of one American astronaut, _'Buzz Aldrin, I think'_, about the Moon.

'_Magnificent desolation, indeed'_ she thought.

But it hadn't always been that way. When their people had come to this Galaxy, fleeing from their home, they had made this system the center of their domains. Over time, all the planets in the Solar System would have been colonized, and the first steps had been. She closed her eyes, remembering the marvels of what had truly been a Golden Age. But as the Bard wrote, all good things must come to an end.

And to an end they came.

The first sign of it was to come were the problems in the Golden Kingdom of Earth. There had always been people on Earth who resented that the moon kingdom was more advanced than Earth, but it wasn't until a minor noblewoman called Beryl become their spokeswoman, that they become more than a nuisance. The fact that Prince Endymion had fallen in love with Princess Serenity, instead of some Earth woman, also played into the fears of people who otherwise would not have given Beryl's faction a second thought.

The Atlantis Council tried to play as a mediator between the factions, but they failed. In the end, Beryl and her followers self-exiled to the North, where she started to call herself Queen Beryl. Other than some eye-rolling and mumbling in Avalon and Elysium for her presumption, it seemed that the peace had been restored on Earth, until the news of the plague spreading in the Galaxy came to the Solar System.

Nobody knew where the first case had been diagnosed, or rather there had been so many first cases near simultaneously on many worlds over the Galaxy. When the first cases were diagnosed on Earth and the Moon, the Atlantis Council panicked and fled the Galaxy. This news led to unrest and riots, fostered by the agents that Beryl had left behind or recruited, some times against their will, afterwards. When that unrest reached its cusp, the Dark Kingdom struck and destroyed the Golden Kingdom. Some people managed to escape the attack and reach the moon, and it was then when the Queen heard for the first time the name of Queen Metalia, the infernal power that had been whispering to Beryl's ear for a long time, and was seen as a dark shadow over Beryl's army in the assault to Avalon.

Without real time for the Silver Millenium to prepare, the Dark Kingdom followed with an all-out assault into the Moon, helped by that infernal abomination, the same power that had aided Beryl in her plans. And it was the end of the Silver Millenium.

Shortly afterwards, Uranus, Neptune and herself reunited to discuss what to do, but into doing so they accidentally invoked Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Ruin and Birth, who had killed everything that remained alive in the Solar System. At least, for the scarce survivors had been a blessing in disguise, giving them a gentle death, instead of a slow, painful death by asphyxia, starvation, or worse.

Afterwards, she had reappeared at the Spacetime door, beginning her lonely vigil that would last for million of years. Fortunately, she had always been a loner, which was the reason why the Queen chose her to be its guardian. Her loneliness over the aeons had only been interrupted by the infrequent visit of those of her people that had Ascended, ever curious about their past, although they had become more and more stand-offish as time passed. And somehow, after her death stopping time to save the Small Lady and the Princess, she found that she was still there, in the pocket dimension where the Door was placed, as well as outside, reincarnated as Setsuna Meioh.

Her thoughts were interrupted by voices coming from a nearby place, one of the camouflaged observation posts, that were all over the old gardens. When she looked there she saw two people, standing with their backs to her, wearing some kind of uniform. They seemed transfixed looking at the Earth, which was full at that time. She approached in silence, noticing the flag on the uniforms as she got nearer.

'_How have those Americans come here?' _thought Pluto, pursing her lips. Objectively she knew that eventually, the remains from the Silver Millenium would be discovered, but she thought that it would be quite in the future, and she couldn't avoid feeling worried. She doubted that Humanity as it was today had the maturity to discover their tech without blowing themselves up, and the underground levels under the Palace included research labs, armories, the old Command Bunker in the lowest level, and...

_'Of course, the prototype Astria Porta in the first level. That's how they arrived here.' _She thought, mentally slapping herself for having forgotten about it. This also explained something that she had overheard as Setsuna Meioh, the physics student, before her awakening_ 'Yes, that would explain the American government sudden interest in wormhole experts a few years ago, they probably found the Atlantis Porta back then.'_

Unfortunately, she was so focused in the two women that she stepped on a small stone, without noticing, losing her footing and falling on one knee. Worse still, the noise had attracted the attention of both women.

When Mason turned, her eyes were still adapted to the light and only saw a crouched figure with a long staff, seemingly pointed towards them. She reacted on instinct, emptying the clip on the figure, before throwing herself to the ground.

Against a normal human, or even a run-of-the-mill Jaffa, that would have been all. But the Senshi reflexes were much quicker than that, and the first bullet was barely clearing the mouth of the barrel of the P-90 when Pluto summoned a garnet colored barrier without uttering a word.

Karen was slower reacting than her friend, so her sight had already returned by the point she had her weapon trained in the figure, and saw a tall, dark-skinned woman clad in a white leotard with a black sailor collar, a black miniskirt, a dark garnet ribbon in the chest with a heart shaped brooch, weird looking short sleeves, opera gloves with some weird black thing in the end, and black low-heeled knee-high boots with a white band in the upper side. The metallic staff in her left hand resembled a giant skeleton key, with a garnet colored sphere in the bow. It seemed somewhat familiar to her, but she...

_'Oh, God. It's her.' _She thought. The uniform was somewhat different from the grainy pictures the she had seen in the boards, but the woman was undoubtedly one of the unknown Senshi that had appeared in the last months. "You're a Sailor Senshi." She blurted out.

"Sailor Pluto, to be precise." Stated the woman in a calm voice, speaking in slightly accented English. "We seem to have started on the wrong footing, though. What with your friend shooting me and that."

Karen didn't answer, as she felt very out of her depth just now. _'I'm a physicist with archeology as a hobby, not a diplomat, for Pete's sake.'_

"It seems a show of good will is needed." said Pluto as the barrier deactivated and she dropped the key-staff, and stood there with her arm crossed and waiting.

"Get up, she had lowered the barrier, and dropped the staff." Said Karen, nudging Mason with her feet

The Major complied slowly and carefully, trying to remain under cover until she ascertained the situation. When she saw that the woman wasn't making any aggressive movement, she got up, keeping her weapon trained at her, while she examined the supposed 'Sailor Pluto' in detail. It looked genuine, as she recalled from that images that Karen had shown her in her periodic bouts of fangirlism, but she had always thought that the group of supposed Japanese superheroines were either a hoax or a publicity stunt for some cartoon.

Seeing the expression on her friend's face, Karen rolled up her eyes. Even after she had told how Sailor Moon, and the other Senshi had saved her butt when she was visiting her mother's family in Tokyo, the other people in the SGC remained skeptical about the Senshi existence.

'_I suppose that for a lot of people what they don't see in the CNN, or other news network, is not real'_ she thought.

"Look, Karen, I have heard you gushing about the 'Sailor Senshi' enough times to know that you are fan, but how do you know that it's not a shape shifting or telepathic alien messing with your head?" said Mason.

"I think that in that case, Mason, it would have used a Senshi that I would have seen in person, not in grainy pictures, and one that would be more natural to find here, like Sailor _Moon_." retorted Karen, glaring at her friend, and Mason glaring back.

Pluto sighed. _'They are worse than Haruka and Michiru'_ she thought.

"Look, Major, you don't really have reasons to trust me." said Pluto "After all, I sneaked on you, after getting a real shock of having ended on the Moon, and the only word that I'm in the good side is the word of a self-professed fan."

"Hmmmm... You are right. But a point in your favor is that you aren't trying putting the usual 'a god am I' or 'die, unbeliever' crap that we are used to find in our enemies" She said, releasing her grip on her weapon. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt... by now."

That merited an arched eyebrow as a reaction from Pluto. That sounded decidedly odd...

_'Just on what did they run out there? Did the Ori start to invade? No, I don't think that Earth forces would be able to disrupt an Ori conquest of the Galaxy, so it has to be something else.' _she thought._ 'I need more information.'_

"Now, If you don't mind, I'll make a few educated guesses, about how did you arrived here." She cleared her throat and started to speak "Some time ago, your people found a ring of what looked like stone, with strange glyphs. Probably on Antarctica, I'd say."

_'Shit! How does she know?'_ thought Karen, as she was aware of the discovery of the Beta gate. Hell, before getting assigned to a SG team she was in the team that studied its DHD.

Seeing Karen's reaction, Pluto congratulated herself _'It seems that I was right'_ She didn't show it, though and continued speaking as if she hadn't noticed

"Upon further study you realized that it wasn't what it seemed and eventually you devised a way to activate it, opening wormholes back and forth. You started to explore using the Astria Porta, probably to get access to alien technology, but you stepped on some toes doing so. Something bad happened during one of those explorations and you accidentally ended here."

_'Fuck!'_ thought Mason. While a very general outline, she had hit most of the important points of the Stargate program._ 'Although, why does she think we are using the Beta Gate?.'_

_'Astria Porta? That sound like Ancient... it could be simply Latin, though.' _thought Karen_ 'I wonder...'_

"Even if it was true, something that I'm not admitting, by the way, I couldn't discuss it with a foreign national... or anybody who didn't got enough clearance." said Mason

"It's not that, Major " said Pluto, cocking her head "What I'm saying you is that I have a certain knowledge of how to operate the Porta..."

"It's no use, the console is dead..." said Karen, shaking her head

"We'll see." Answered Pluto smiling mysteriously

_Tsukino residence. Juuban district, Tokyo_

Usagi Small Lady Serenity Tsukino, Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Senshi in training, and known in the present era as Chibiusa Tsukino (or not so nicely as "the pink spore of doom") couldn't sleep. She deeply missed her family in the future. She missed going to her parents' bed when she was afraid, feeling that reassuring warmth, and sleeping without a care in the world. She missed the Senshi of her time, not that hanging out with them in this time wasn't fun, especially Saturn, but...

She yawned, she really was sleepy, she realized. She really missed mommy and daddy, but she'd settle for the next best thing. She found Usagi sleeping peacefully, with her face softly illuminated by the moonlight. She smiled, remembering how she had found her mother many times the same way, and did the same that she had done many times before. She kissed her in the forehead, where the Moon mark would stand in the future, and quietly, trying not to awaken her, she laid into Usagi's bed, curling just between Usagi's arms.

In her sleep Usagi felt her future daughter and unconsciously hugged her, enveloping the little girl in a warm embrace. Chibiusa smiled, falling asleep without a care in the world.

_A NID secret base. Somewhere in the USA_

The Colonel stepped out of the lift, returned the salute of the guard, and went toward the lab section where a fifty-ish blonde scientist, the woman who he had handpicked to be the head of the project, was running toward him.

"Colonel Simmons!" said the scientist, slightly out of breath, as her superior got near enough "We didn't expected you this soon."

"I wanted to know the progress of the project, doctor, and if it could be accelerated." Said Simmons curtly. Seeing the quizzical expression in the doctor's face, he added in a low enough voice that only the doctor could heard him "There had been some problematic developments, and we may need your work earlier than we anticipated."

The doctor nodded, understanding that he was referring to the SGC, and guided the colonel to one office, with a big crystal window, from where they could overview the work that they were doing in the lab below. Simmons looked briefly as one technician passed between the equipment with a container full of some kind of pink goop, which seemed to move on its own accord inside the container. His attention returned to the doctor as she coughed to call his attention.

"Let's start with the easier part, doctor. Cybernetic enhancements." Said Simmons "From your last report I understand that the result have been promising."

"Yes, sir. But we seem to have hit a snag. Apparently the type of cybernetics developed by the professor, tend to cause some kind of neural feedback that result in brain damage." Said Walsh "From his notes, apparently he was aware of this, but he was somehow sure that his test subject would not suffer that problem." She added, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"And you want to get your hands on her, to see what makes her tick." he sighed "Doctor, while I agree those aliens need to be studied, this is not the right time yet. In a couple months, maybe, but just right now is not possible. Let that matter rest for now, doctor."

Recognizing her defeat, she nodded and asked.

"I suppose that the next item are the biological constructs, aren't they?"

"Yes, what have happened with them?" said Simmons "You said that you had hit a wall in your last report, but apparently you seem to have that part of the project underway."

"Oh, that?" she said smiling, and with a small note of pride in her voice "We had a stroke of luck, for a change. As you said, we had hit a wall, but checking old notes, we discovered that he based the biological constructs in his previous genetic research. Once that we knew that, and his obvious lunacy notwithstanding, we were able to work with his notes and what we managed to recover from the destroyed lab, managing to replicate the creation process."

"How advanced is the production process?" asked Simmons

"We have already produced one hundred and twenty specimens already, and we are looking at ways to automate the process, so we could be doing a few hundreds a week." said the doctor, smiling broadly.

"Good work, doctor." Said Simmons and the asked the question that the scientist had been fearing "And the bonding process?"

"That is still a work in progress, and our luck have been worse in that regard." she honestly admitted, though the smile was gone now "Apparently the few successes that the Professor had in a perfect bonding were a matter of luck, rather than any particular process that he used. There are some notes that talked about psychological and physiological preparation of the subjects, but by that point..."

"Yes, I have seen the report." he interrupted her, grimacing as he remembered what had been done by the man's underlings had done to the man that he had send to investigate what have been done with the money that the NID had provided, through cutouts, to the Professor. "Could we use the result of imperfect bonding in any way, at least?"

"In my opinion, they would make excellent cannon fodder, sir." said the doctor, passing her hand through her short hair "They're dumb as a post, but extremely resilient and aggressive. The problem would be to get them not to attack our own people."

"That is our problem, not yours." said the Colonel, who then added "In your opinion, could we use one of the test subjects of the cybernetic implants in the bonding process?"

"It is possible, we speculated that the physiological preparation referred to the cybernetic implants, but according to the notes only one of his experimental subjects needed that process, due to prior injury." said the doctor "It would be worth a try, though."

"I'll leave now, I have to be in Washington in a few hours, doctor Walsh." Said Simmons, going toward the door "I expect a full report in my table tomorrow morning."

"You'll have it, sir." Said the scientist. "I'll include the possible ways hat we have devised to automate the production, as well as possible ways to control the imperfect bonding specimens, and if we have it the first result of the bonding in a cybernetically augmented subject... "

Simmons curtly nodded and went through the corridor, leaving Maggie Walsh to her thoughts.

_'Soon, Souichi, soon."_ thought Walsh_ "You'll be vindicated, as the genius that you were.'_

Simmons stepped out of the lift to the decrepit Air Force installations that served as a cover for the NID base. It was a very "black" operation, so, fortunately, not even his superiors knew where this installation was located, and they didn't know, in detail, what was being done here. And, of course, no paper trail anywhere that pointed to this location, or so he hoped. If he had learned something of the Maybourne debacle, was to not leave a paper trail in his more controversial operations.

Once back in his plane, he mentally checked the operations in course, and silently cursed Maybourne. Not many people knew that there were two sides in the NID: the people who, like him, were not afraid to do what was necessary, and the pussies who were. Just now his people was in control of the Agency, but Maybourne's exposure had given weapons to the other side to attempt to take control of the agency. Fortunately Maybourne failures hadn't exposed his own operations, although his failure to capture the alien who had followed that blonde bitch through the gate had cost him some points.

'_But those Senshi in Japan are going to be a good replacement.'_ He chuckled darkly _'Since we started with this project, doctor Walsh had wanted to get her hands on them, for what she calls 'a thorough study'. And if the negotiations with Conrad go ahead, that bitch will follow the same road."_

_Under the Moon Palace._

While they were walking through the corridors of the upper underground level, Pluto's mind was firing all cylinders trying to decide what to do, about the obvious danger that the off-world sojourns of the Americans had unleashed. She knew how the princess would see it, signing in without thinking... No, that wasn't fair to her. She would think about it, but she would do what her heart would dictate, trying to help, while scolding the Americans for having ended in that mess.

And that's why she was wavering. They needed to know more about this operation. Judging by the people that they had here, they were good people, but she knew from bitter experience that good people could do bad things if they though that it was worth it. And she had the uncomfortable feeling that to some people, try to gain access to the power that they wielded would enter that definition.

"Well, here are we, Miss..." Said Mason as they entered the Gate room.

"Pluto, call me Pluto." Said Pluto.

"You know, you are hitting a good deal of the points of the superhero genre. Aloof, mysterious, an obvious alias..." teased Karen, while Mason rolled up her eyes, suppressing ruthlessly a bit of irrational jealously.

Giving her a brief smile, Pluto got ahead of them, a gesture that made Mason train her weapon on her.

"What are you doing?" asked Mason, a bit alarmed

"What I told you earlier, I hope to get the Porta in working order and that way you can be in your way." Said Pluto, very calm. "And while are on this, we can talk."

"I can't..." started to say Mason, but she stopped as Pluto reached the console, and put her hand on it, bringing it back to live.

"How...?" started to say Karen, when all the pieces fit in a big picture "Oh, my God, you are an Ancient!." Said Karen

"Ancient? Hmmm, well I could see how we could have been called that, given that we predate Humanity by several million years." said Pluto, as she read the error code that the console was giving. She frowned and knelt, opening a hatch on its base "Damn, one of the control crystals is gone. "

Karen looked to Sailor Pluto in awe. Since she started to work in the SGC she had assumed that the Senshi were a group of advanced humans, Hok'tar as the Goauld called them, but seeing that at least one of them was an Ancient make her question how it could be possible.

'_Damn, I'm gonna have to pay fifty bucks to Wills.'_ thought Karen, her mind going back to the only other fan of the Senshi that she knew on the SGC, a civilian computer specialist with whom she had bet fifty dollars about the nature of the Senshi.

Together, they had sent several memos about contacting them in order to get their help against the Goa'uld, but there hadn't been any answer, probably having been punted into the paper basked by some hidebound bureaucrat. As if sensing her thoughts about her, Sailor Pluto looked back at the Japanese-American scientist.

"I know that you have many questions, but I can't answer them just now." Said Pluto, making an apologetic gesture "I have to consult with my partners, the other Senshi, in this matter." She paused, and sighed again "And we can't call with this Porta, somebody removed one of the control crystals."

"And why don't you give us a ride back on your spaceship?" said Mason, and seeing her expression, she asked "You have an spaceship, right?".

"Because I don't have an spaceship, Major." Said Pluto

"Then how in the hell did you come here?" asked Mason, clearly more than a bit suspicious

"I... teleported here, and unfortunately, I can't carry anybody with me, it's a pretty limited affair." That was not strictly true, but only other Senshis could come with her through her portals. Normal humans couldn't be exposed without protection of the energies that ran through the Time Vortex.

"You teleported here, all by yourself? How does that work?" said Karen, clearly excited about the possibilities before reining herself in "I mean... one moment"

She stopped talking, as an idea had started to take form in her mind. She looked at the crystals and thought about what she knew about them, and concluded that according to what she knew, it was indeed possible. Time to ask for a second opinion from somebody with more hands-on experience with Ancient tech, though.

"Pluto, do you think that we could use the other crystals in the console to make a signal booster for the radio?" said Karen "I think that we could, but I'm not Sam... I mean, I'm just a Physicist whose hobby is Archeology and joined... the program almost by accident, not an multidisciplinary genius who have been playing with alien tech for years."

Pluto looked at the panels, musing about what the young woman had let out about the program, before focusing on what Karen had asked her, remembering what she knew about their old tech.

"I think that it's possible, Doctor Takahashi." She said slowly "But it's going to be difficult, and my field of expertise doesn't lie in technical matters."

"We'll never know if we don't try it." Said Karen, as she produced the toolkit that she always carried on her "And we can talk about the Senshi, and about our Project, meanwhile."

"KAREN! What the Hell do you think you are doing?" said Mason, angrily. She was proposing to tell this stranger about one of the most guarded secrets of the U.S.

Karen looked at her with an exasperated expression, and then back to the Senshi.

"If you excuse us a moment, Pluto, I have to talk with my friend here." She said, as she picked Martha by one sleeve and carried her to the corridor.

"I'll be here, and I won't eavesdrop." Said Pluto, suppressing a startled reaction as she felt the timeline in flux again. _'Oh, shit. I have call the others, NOW!'_ she thought.

Keeping an eye on the other women, she sat on the platform where the Gate was placed and activated her communicator silently.

"Pluto here, don't answer, it is not secure." Said Pluto in a voice low enough to not be heard outside the room "Assemble all of the Senshi, including Chibi Moon and Saturn, and use Sailor Teleport to come to the Moon Palace, as soon as you can. If you have heard it, press two times the alarm button." She breathed in relief as the symbols of Uranus, Neptune, and surprisingly Mars appeared, acknowledging the message. "See you." she said and cut communication. _'Now to wait.'_

Karen and Mason entered one of the empty rooms in the corridor, and as soon as she entered, leaving the door open to keep an eye on Pluto, while talking in hushed tones.

"Look, Martha, we need all the help that we can get." Said Karen, with a very serious expression "And we are talking about comic superhero power level here."

"But how can you be sure that..." started to say Mason, trying to argue her case.

"Martha." Said Karen patiently, "Who was the one that said to me that 'sometimes you got to have faith'?"

Mason, reflexively put her hand on the cross that was hanging from her neck, remembering the circumstances that had made her say that, which made her blush.

"I did." Said Mason, still looking for an argument "But this is different. It's not a matter of heart, it's a matter of..."

"National Security, I know." Said Karen "I'm not an idiot, Martha, clearly I'm not going to tell her everything, only enough to give her an outline of our problems with the Goa'uld, so she will be better disposed to us. And while she is not the leader, I'm pretty sure that Sailor Moon values her advice"

Martha wanted to argue against that, but all the reasons that she could muster...There was one reason that she could use.

"Why don't we wait until we make contact with the SGC to ask permission? I can't shake the feeling that we are very out of our depth"

"Do you think that I don't know that?" said Karen "This is the crap that is usually managed by the SG-1, but they aren't here, we are." she sighed and looked away, before starting to speak again "Look, let's make a deal. I'll tell her some very general things, things that she had probably already realized, and as you have said when we contact the SGC we ask for permission to tell her in more detail."

Martha thought about what Karen had just said and nodded. She was not happy with this, but it was something that she could live with.

"We have a deal." Said Mason "Now, let's go to talk with her."

_Cheyenne mountain, a few hours later._

Jacob Carter, wearing his Air Force uniform, strode through the corridors of the base. He was thinking about what Major Davies, the officer who had come to collect him in Wright-Patterson, after managing to scrape a bit more speed from her old Al'kesh hyperdrive, and arriving earlier than planned, had told him. Basically, it had been a briefing about the situation that had made Samantha unable to collect him. After Davies had finished, he considered the unasked question in the briefing and assured Major Davies that if the missing personnel turned to be unable to reach the Stargate, he would use the Al-Kesh to assist any rescue operation that would be mounted.

After a quarter hour walking through the corridors he finally arrived at his destiny, his daughter's lab. He stayed on the doorway, looking as she was checking something in the computer, pretty absorbed in her work. Curious, he tried to see what she was looking in the screen.

_'Hmm..., it looks like seismic records... odd'_ he thought, but decided that it was probably related to the current crisis.

"Sam?" he said, knowing from long experience that she hadn't noticed his entry

Sam looked back, startled, which prompted a smile in his father's face. It was the same expression that she had when she had been eight and had caught her with the hand in the cookie jar.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, smiling and running to hug her father. "I'm sorry for not having been able to go to get you at Patterson, but with all this mess..."

"I understand, kiddo. A few ops went pear-shaped in my time." Said Jacob, grimacing at those memories "In fact..."

A phone ring interrupted him. With an apologetic smile, Sam answered it.

"Major Carter answering...Yes, sir...Wonderful! Where are they?...THE MOON!? How is that fu.. I mean, how is that possible?...Oh...Yes, he is here..." said Carter to the phone and then passed the phone to his father "It's General Hammond, they have found them, we have just received an encrypted radio call from..."

"The Moon, I heard. I suppose that I'm going back to space shortly." Said her father taking the phone "Hi, George...I have heard...You have my full collaboration in this matter...So when do we take off?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**MOONGATE**_

Part I: Ancient Moon

_**Chapter 2: Talking around**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi and owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Stargate is property of MGM

_**Spoilers:**_ Sailor Moon to the end of the Dreams arc in the manga (that means, for those who only know Sailor Moon from the anime, to roughly the sixth episode of Sailor Moon Stars, although I'm following (mostly) manga continuity). Stargate to early 5th Season.

_**Author note:**_ I'm going to pick elements from the anime, the live action series and even the musicals and the games to fill holes in the timeline, as well as to try to fit Sailor Moon in Stargate, so be warned about that.

**Author note 2:** I wish to thank Noxturne90 for betaing the story, Abyssal Daemon, Barret, Seiya and othe rposters in the Spacebattle thread that i don't remember just now for their contributions. And Filraen, Chargone and Alynnumbered for pointing out errors.

O

_Near the Hikawa Shrine, Juuban district, Tokyo_

Usagi and Chibiusa yawned simultaneously as they followed Ami through the streets of Juuban, towards the Hikawa shrine. Usually they would have gone to the Crown Arcade, but today Motoki was going to install the new arcade game that everybody was talking about, and there would be too many people in the place to sneak into their headquarters.

"Any idea on why Setsuna called us?" asked Usagi as they were reaching the shrine.

"No, but I talked with Rei by phone earlier, and she said that Michiru and her had premonitions last night." Answered Ami, looking at the infamous bus stop in front of them, where the case that had brought Rei to them started.

"A pity that she didn't saw those maniacs" commented Usagi, glancing at her bandaged wrist. Ami had bandaged Usagi, as her mother had taught her, after three people nearly ran over them.

"Yes, I wonder what the guy with the spotted bandanna did to have those two girls after him." Said Ami, thoughtfully, as they started to climb the steps "The thing is that the blue-haired girl looked familiar..."

"You mean, apart from looking like you?" said Usagi

"Yeas, apart from that." Said Ami, a bit absently, trying to remember, then she snapped her fingers as the memory came back to her "I went with Mako-chan to a martial arts competition, and she was there, competing for a Nerima dojo. Now that I think about it, the redhead was between the public, also."

"Oh, kami, that's where all those crazy martial artists come from." Said Usagi, groaning "Last time that I went there, I almost got ran over by a Chinese girl on a bike. And why are you giggling?" she asked looking at Chibiusa.

She didn't answered, instead she looked back at Usagi with an innocent expression, as if saying _'Who, me?' _Usagi's answer was cut by the opportune arrival of Rei, clad in her miko robes.

"You are late." Said Rei as they arrived at the upper steps.

After looking at Chibiusa with _'We haven't finished with this, missy.'_ look, she turned to Rei.

"We were almost run over by a guy who was being chased by two girls." Said Usagi, and upon seeing Rei's amused reaction she added, showing her bandaged wrist "Not like that!"

Rei only smirked and turned, gesturing to them to follow her to the place where the others were already gathered. After the usual pleasantries, Rei told them of Pluto's call and of the dream that she had last night.

"I didn't hear those two voices." said Michiru, talking about her own premonition "I saw a woman in golden armor sitting on a throne, talking to another person, who was hidden under a heavy cloak. I didn't heard anything, but somehow that scene left me cold." She said, shivering, which prompted Haruka to hold her in her arms "Thank you, my love." She took a deep breath and continued speaking "It didn't end there. I saw a fleet of starships closing on an Earth-like planet with three moons, and then I saw the ring of stone, erupting in flames. Just before I awakened I heard a voice saying 'Hallowed be...' but the last word was drowned by the crackling of the flames."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Rei to Michiru, who shrugged.

"No idea, but whatever enemy or enemies are coming up, I have the feeling that they are different from everything that we have fought before." Answered Michiru, and she turned to Chibiusa, who seemed to be fidgeting "Chibiusa, do you have something to say?"

"...I think that I saw a ring of stone like that in a museum once." said Chibiusa, after a pause "I don't remember much about what Mercury said to mom, but I think that it was supposed to be an artifact from the Silver Millenium."

Thise news made everybody start to speculate like crazy from what they remembered from their previous lives, getting them bogged down in reminiscences about their past lives

"All of that is very interesting, but Pluto is waiting for us at the Moon." said Haruka, cutting Minako off as she was explaining an amusing and embarrassing anecdote involving Princess Serenity as a toddler in the Moon Palace gardens, while Usagi tried to keep her quiet. "So let's go, time waits for nobody." She added, smiling as a blushing Usagi mouthed _'Thank you'_ "So what...?"

"If you can wait a moment, can we do it in the garden? It would be easier to conceal a crater in soft earth than here, in stone." said Rei, pointing to the stone surface on which they were standing, and looked around. "Besides, that way we'll have a better cover."

They nodded and started to follow Rei to a secluded place in the back of the temple, inside a small grove of trees. They looked at each other and transformed into their Senshi forms.

"What exactly do we have to do now?" said Uranus

"You haven't done this before?" asked Venus incredulously

"Hey, this is going to be our first foray in space in this life." Said Uranus defensively. "The only time that we teleported, we left it in Pluto's hands."

"Venus, Uranus, now is not the time." Admonished Moon, who then faced Saturn, Uranus and Neptune "Before everything, send a signal to Pluto, to let her know that we are coming." When Uranus had done that, she continued "We're gonna hold our hands in a circle and focus our power in our destination, the Moon Palace. I'll do the rest."

They did as Moon said, their auras glowing in their respective colors, and suddenly, Moon opened her eyes and looked to the sky where the Moon could be still faintly seen, a faint sliver of silver against the blue sky.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" she said loudly and they disappeared in a flash of multicolored light, leaving behind only disturbed earth and fallen leaves. In a nearby building, a man sent the recording that he just had taken to his superiors in the States.

_Headquarters of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau, Division Six_

Senior superintendent Natsuna Sakurada, head of Division Six was waiting for her number two. She glanced at the calendar on her desk and smiled wistfully.

_'Two years? It feels like a lifetime ago...'_ she thought, her mind going back to the days before she was only one of the trusted subordinates of the head of the division, before... the incident in the old headquarters. The smile disappeared from her lips when she remembered, what had happened back then. It had been a massacre, and it could have been worse if T...

_'Midori, that's the name she is using now.'_ She reminded herself. If Midori hadn't been there, there would have been many more dead. _'__Including myself.'_

Those two... things had managed to decimate the entire Division with terrifying ease and had isolated the survivors in the basement, unable to call for help. Even with Midori's help, it had been dicey.

She sighed. After that, as the senior survivor, she became the head of the department that had to deal with the strange and unexplained. In this time she had seen many things, things that were not meant to see the light of the day. She mused if some of the... things that they had fought, had been the ultimate origin of some hentai stories, to not talk of others that looked straight out of Devilman...

A good thing that came from the battle was that had been an eye-opener for many people in the high echelons of the government. The division funds had become, not lavish, but quite ampler, enough to equip the new headquarters, and they had asked no questions when quite irregular requests reached them...

The door opened, interrupting her train of thoughts. An attractive teal-haired woman, dressed in a police uniform with an inspector rank insignia entered the room. According to the files in Personnel she was Midori Nanami

_'Speaking of the devil...'_ she thought, suppressing an smile _'And that's quite literal in this case.'_

"Did we manage to identify the Senshi stalkers?" asked Natsuna, going into work mode.

"Yes, superintendent Sakurada." Answered Midori "They are Americans, and if my contacts on the PSIA (1) are right, they are working for one of their Intelligence agencies."

"Damn, I was hoping that I was wrong." Commented Sakurada, who had suspected as much "Which one?

"I would bet on the National Intelligence Department, ma'am." Said the woman, consulting her notes "According to the data that I have reviewed, this incident as well as the others are right up their alley."

Natsuna nodded, after becoming head of the division, she had familiarized herself with the different foreign intelligence agencies operating on Japanese soil. The NID, well, if the PSIA was right, a faction inside it, would be perfectly at home in the darkest chapters of Japan's history.

"Although, I have good news, well, if you can trust the black onis in this." said the inspector, using the in-house nickname for the PSIA, as she sat in front of her boss, and then added, "According to them, what they think is the American equivalent of Project Masamune..."

_'Our last, best hope, if the Senshi fail'_ thought Sakurada, thinking of the secret project that she and her trusted number two had been briefed in, and of its origin, tied to the truth behind old legends.

"...is under the control of the Air Force and they have locked horns with the NID on several occasions." Ended Midori

"Good. I still have nightmares of those... things from the Infinity Academy." Said Sakurada, shivering for a split second before steadying herself "So, in recap, we have some evidence that an agency of the United States government had been funding a deranged scientist in very dangerous, and very unethical experiments, on the home soil of an ally, namely our country. The same agency seems to have retrieved some equipment from the site of those experiments, as well as stalking the people responsible for stopping the mess, when said scientist started to follow his own agenda."

"Pretty much." Said the other woman, nodding "A pretty fine mess, if you ask me."

"And this is exactly the kind of mess that I hate." Said Sakurada, grimacing "You know what... certain politicians are going to do if this bomb falls in their hands."

"If you are talking about Takashi Hino, of course I do." Said the woman, not quite snarling "Being skilled in intrigue... no, I'm not going to sugarcoat the truth, being an expert backstabber was a survival trait under... my old boss. He would have thrived there, all right."

"If you want this seat, it's all yours." Said Sakurada in jest, to which Midori snorted.

"After seeing all the crap that you have to put up with?" she said "No, thanks, Natsuna, I had enough of that shit with Jadeite."

Natsuna smiled, the woman in front of her had become her friend. A surprising thing given her past, and who she had worked for.

"Speaking of jerks, how are things with Wasagi?" she asked, moving from the boss-subordinate to the friend mode.

"He invited me to go out to the movies this evening." She smiled, and then looked at her watch "If there isn't anything else..."

"No, you can go, Midori." Answered Sakurada, to which the other woman nodded and left the office. After she left she thought _'Wasagi, if you don't treat her well, there will be hell to pay.'_

_Cheyenne Mountain. Briefing Room_

"Sorry, I know that I'm late..." Daniel Jackson started to say when he entered the briefing room, only to find that the only people there were Jack O'Neill and Jacob Carter, who were talking about old acquaintances.

"On time, for once." Said Jack, looking at the clock.

"And hello to you also, Jack." Said Daniel, who then looked to Sam's father "Jacob, Selmak"

"Hello, Daniel." Said Jacob "Selmak is also glad to see you, but he is weary from the voyage."

"Ok, now that that is out of the way, where are the rest?" asked Daniel, as he was sitting.

"Sam is gonna be late, something about the briefing, the general got a call from the Pentagon and T'ealc is in the restroom." Said Jack, turning to face the archeologist "So, tell me, space monkey, I heard that they found our missing people."

"Jack, the situation is a bit more complex than that, and I think that we should wait for Sam, to explain this better." Said Daniel "In fact..."

Whatever Daniel was going to say was interrupted by Sam entering the room, carrying a laptop, with T'ealc in tow.

"Where is General Hammond?" asked Sam, who clearly expected the commanding officer of the SGC to be there, while she started to connect the laptop to the screen in the briefing room, and T'ealc sat in his usual place.

"Call from the Pentagon." Said Jack "Probably some pencil pusher raised a ruckus about how much we expend in toilet paper."

"Or the reason why they are hiring archeologists to work in Deep Space Telemetry." Said Daniel, rolling his eyes "Military bureaucracy can be orders of magnitude worse than anything that I have found in academic circles."

"I wouldn't go that far, Doctor Jackson. But indeed, I have wasted this time in minor bureaucratic niggling." Said General Hammond entering the room, which prompted everybody to rise from their seats. "At ease, gentlemen."

When they went back to their chairs, Hammond started to explain the situation for the benefit of those who hadn't been informed of it yet.

"As you probably already know, at 09:12 AM, SG17 and SG19 were sent to P7X-326. They were escorting a team of civilian specialists to study the anomalous magnetic field of the planet."

"And things went South." Said Jack, rolling his eyes "As they always do."

"Yes, Colonel, the situation went South, as you have put it, when they were ambushed by Anubis' Jaffa." Said Hammond, which prompted a grimace on Jack's face. This new Goa'uld was proving to be a greater nuisance than Apophis had ever been "Colonel Keller, commanding officer of the SG17 was killed in the first ambush. Major Dixon took command of the situation and ordered a retreat to the Gate. Under heavy fire they managed to return, but unfortunately Major Mason of the SG19 and Karen Takahashi, a physicist, who were the last ones in crossing the gate, didn't arrive at the SGC with the rest."

"Been there, done that." said O'Neill, realizing what had happened "I'd guess that they were rerouted to another Gate."

"That's right, Colonel. The circumstances were very similar to the ones that led to the discovery of the Beta Gate." said Hammond, who then looked at Carter "Major, would you take the briefing from here?"

"Yes, sir. The analysis of the feedback produced by the Gate led us to theorize that, as Colonel O'Neill has guessed, Major Mason and Doctor Takahashi had been rerouted to another gate." Said Carter, who paused and took a deep breath before continuing "This is when the situation started to get strange."

"Stranger than crossing a wormhole, created by an artifact of an ancient alien civilization, to go to other planets every other day, Major?" asked Jack, in a perfect deadpan tone

"Yes, Colonel, stranger than that." said Sam, chuckling "At 19:23 hours we got a communication from the two missing people. They are on the Moon, in an Ancient underground complex, placed under a building, that they have described as a Palace."

"And how is it possible that it escaped all the probes that we have sent?" asked Jack, sitting straighter in his seat.

"We don't know, sir." Said Sam, shrugging "Maybe it's under some kind of cloaking or sensor dampening screen or something."

"It's the 'something' that worries me, Sam." said Jack, who added in a joking tone "All right, but I'm warning you that I'm not sticking my head in one of those Ancient head-sucking things this time around."

Daniel rolled his eyes in response to Jack's jest, although he couldn't repress a shiver. They had almost lost Jack that time around, only managing to save him thanks to the same Ancient knowledge that had been killing him, and the fact that the Asgard knew what they had to do.

"So there is a Stargate in the Moon, Major." Said Hammond, trying to get the briefing back on track.

"Yes, sir. From what Doctor Takahashi could tell us, the complex houses what looked like an older model of Stargate, with an, unfortunately non-functional, DHD equivalent." Said Sam "The complex has also, apparently, a gravity generator, an atmospheric generator and some kind of force-field that keeps the atmosphere inside."

"My Al'Kesh is yours, to go to the Moon, or wherever would be necessary." said Jacob, looking at Hammond "Or is there a problem?"

"Thank you, Jacob. We don't have a problem with you assisting in the rescue, but there is indeed a problem" said Hammond, who then looked a Sam, "Major Carter, if you can continue..."

"Yes, sir." Said Carter, who went to explain what had happened "The problem is that they found somebody there, who is claiming that the Palace belongs to her group."

"Who? The Man on the Moon?" said Jack, with the tone of _'here we go again'_.

"No, sir. A member of a group of Japanese vigilantes that are called the Sailor Senshi." answered Sam.

"The what?" asked Jack, who clearly hadn't heard of them.

_'To be sincere, neither had I, before today.'_ thought Sam

Sam pressed some keys in the laptop, which brought several images to the main screen. The images showed a number of young women, dressed in what looked like a pervert's idea of a school uniform, if the tight leotards, the short skirts and the high heels were any indication.

"The Sailor Senshi, sir." Said Sam "From the material that I have been able to find online, they are a group of Japanese vigilantes that have superhuman abilities."

This got everybody attention, from the frown on Daniel's face to the incredulous look of Jack, to the arching of an eyebrow of T'ealc, something that she understood well, as the precedents were not exactly encouraging.

"Are they Hok'Tar?" asked T'ealc finally, voicing what was on everybody's mind.

"That was Doctor Takahashi first idea, but Sailor Pluto, the name that she used, recognized, after a bit of prodding, that she was an Ancient." Said Sam, which brought another batch of shocked reactions from the rest of SG-1, followed by interest in the case of Daniel, remembering Oma De Sala

"Are you sure that they are not another bunch of snakes?" asked Jack "Or maybe some group of alien con men... women, rather."

"I don't think so, sir." said Sam "From what Doctor Takahashi and Major Mason had reported, she seems to be a bit aloof and quite reserved, but at no moment has shown any of the behavior that we usually associate with Goa'uld. And she activated a piece of Ancient technology that had been inert until then."

"Uhuh, so no grandstanding, 'kneel before your God' or 'die, unbeliever' then? That excludes snakes, all right." said Jack "So, Sam, assuming that they are genuine, what do you think about them being really Ancient, hiding under our own noses all this time?"

"Given what we have managed to find about them, it fits. The Stargate in the Moon seems to be non-functional, and if they are a group as small as it seems to be, they may not have had the necessary resources to unearth the Beta Gate, and from what our people in the moon have said, they don't know about the Alpha Gate." said Sam, and added, seeing Jack's expression "Too many 'maybes' and 'could be', I know, sir. But there are also their actions during the time that they have been active."

She pressed a key in the laptop and the image changed to a blonde Japanese teenager in a suit different to the others that had appeared before, resembling more a real school uniform.

"This was the first one to appear, more than three years ago, Sailor V..."

Over the next quarter hour Sam told the people in the briefing room a summation of what she could find on the Internet about what the Senshi had done in the last years. She didn't hide that most of her info came from the Senshi Fan Club website, stressing on its incompleteness and relative unreliability.

"...given the fact that they have assumed names based on the planets, I would assume that they fancy themselves as some kind of protectors or guardians of the Solar System. When we return from the Moon, I would like to do a more thorough examination of the data, to offer a baseline for their powers." Said Sam, looking at Daniel who seemed to be mulling over something in his head.

"Very well, Major." Said Hammond, who had noticed Daniel's reaction "Doctor Jackson, if you have something to add?"

"I would like more time to do the research, general. But when Sam said they considered themselves guardians or protectors of the worlds, I remembered a text that I have been working on over the last days. It talked about a group of female warriors called, in Ancient, the Anima Mundi..."

"The Souls of the Worlds?" said Sam, remembering that Ancient was similar to Latin.

"That's a possible translation, but Anima in Ancient also meant guardian spirit. If those Sailor Senshi are indeed Ancients, they may be the current versions of the Anima Mundi," said Daniel, and then shrugged "I know that this is a long shot, and that I may be wrong, but if it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck..."

"Its' really a bit farfetched, Doctor Jackson." recognized Hammond "But I wouldn't dismiss it out of hand, your instincts have served us well in the past. Anything else?"

"I was thinking about the installation, and some bits of folklore about visitors from the Moon, like the Japanese legend of Princess Kaguya, the related Chinese legend of the Chang'e, the Hawaiian story of the goddess Hina and other legends of people coming from the sky and/or being retrieved up into it, may hearken back to visits of Ancient from the Moon." said Daniel

"And what do you base that affirmation on, doctor?" asked Hammond "From the reports of Doctor Takahashi, the installation seems to be older even than the one in Antarctica."

"Sir, from what we have managed to find, the Ancients came from outside our Galaxy, and came here at two different times. The Stargate network and a number of the relics that we find seem to date from the earlier era, several million years ago, afterwards they seem to disappear all of a sudden." Explained Daniel "But the Alliance of the Four Races, and most of the things that we have found are from the later period, six to ten thousand years ago, which is coincidentally, or maybe not, the period from which we date the rebellion against the Goa'uld."

"So, you are telling us that before becoming the pricks that they are now, the Ancients may have helped us to get rid of Ra's ilk?" said Jack. "It's a bit difficult to swallow, given our experiences with them."

"Pretty much. But from what we know, that may had been their last hurrah before retreating to higher planes of existence, or maybe it was..." said Daniel, who snapped his fingers as he realized something "And I think that I may have proof."

Daniel paused for a moment while he took his notes and checked a picture of a stone with writings on the ancient alphabet.

"Yes, just as I remembered." he said under his breath, turning to face the others "In the last few days I have been trying to translate a few fragmentary texts found in the more recent known settlement of the Ancients in the Milky Way. One of those fragments, the one that I mentioned earlier, dealt with the Anima Mundi and an ancient, no pun intended, conflict in which they were involved." He then took a deep breath "Another fragment talked, with a hint of disapproval, which may hint that the decision to help the rebellion wasn't supported by most of the Ancients, of a figure that we only know through Jaffa legends, a woman with great powers, that they refer to as Aurora Gerula, or 'she who brings dawn'"

T'ealc arched both eyebrows, a gesture that on him was practically goggling. It was strange to see such a reaction from the usually stoic T'ealc.

"Are you sure, DanielJackson?" asked T'ealc, after a pause to recover his composure

"Yes, T'ealc, I'm sure." said Daniel, and then looked at T'ealc "But I think that it would be better if a Jaffa told it."

"It's a story that many Jaffa have heard about, even if the Goa'uld have tried to suppress its spread." He said "It is said that in the first world, when the Gods reigned, a woman appeared, a mighty warrior that even the Goa'uld were afraid to face in combat..."

"What a surprise... not" commented Jack sarcastically

"...It was said that her bow could destroy the chariots of the gods in the skies, even if she shot from the deepest pit, and her daggers shone like the Sun itself." continued T'ealc as if Jack hadn't spoken "But greater than her power was her capability to inspire the people to believe that they could be more than slaves to the gods. Her rebellion spread, until they drove Ra off of the planet."

"And what happened to her?", said Sam, who seemed to be fascinated with the legend, without noticing that Jacob had given the control of his body to Selmak.

"Her fate afterwards in unknown to the Jaffa, SamanthaCarter." said T'ealc

"Egeria, mother of the Tok'ra was around at that time, and while she chose not to pass to her progeny many of her memories of that time, we remember that she was offered the throne of Ra and rejected it," said Selmak "But beyond that, there is not much else. Apparently she died fighting one of the remaining Goa'uld on Earth in a far away land, but Egeria had already left Earth by that time."

_The Moon_

Sailor Pluto opened a portal back into the restroom where she supposedly had been the last twenty minutes, and sat down in the stall taking a breath. These last twenty minutes had been really frantic, she had been running ragged (figuratively speaking, she doubted that she had opened so many portals in such a short time ever) in the lower levels, trying to get the defense systems online.

She thanked her stars that the computer had recognized her access codes, after all these millenia, even if her unfounded fears that her DNA didn't exactly match her earlier incarnation, due to spillover from being reincarnated had been accurate.

First she had to check how were the energy reserves of the system, which were nearly depleted.. Unfortunately, the system to replace spent Quantum Energy Modules was off, as an energy saving measure, she had to do the replacing by hand, while cursing all the way the long-dead moron who had compiled the energy saving program. And then she went to curse the moron that had designed the transport modules of the QEM, as it had been a real hassle to manipulate them

Then she had to put the defense systems on stand-by, being ready to be activated at a moment notice if the Princess gave the signal. Then she had gone to seal completely the access to the Space-Time Gate, just in case. She was probably being a bit too paranoid, but the possible consequences of somebody gaining access to the gate were catastrophic. And finally she had to appraise the Queen AI, who had left an active subroutine to awaken her if somebody started to fiddle with the systems, of the situation. All in all, she was nearly exhausted.

She thought back to the situation. While part of her wanted to help them, another part advised caution. As a society Earth was very fractured, and once that the threat of the Goa'uld vanished, the same weapons that have given them the victory could, and probably would, be used against each other.

_'No, if, and that's a big if, we share technology, it will be on our own terms...'_ though she didn't know if the Princess would see it the same way as her. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by somebody knocking on the door.

"Yes?" said Pluto, trying to hide the weariness in her voice.

"Have you finished?" asked the voice of Doctor Takahashi

"One moment." She said, as she got up from the stall and made some noise with her clothes, to make it seem as if she had been doing what she had been supposed to be doing. She was walking toward the door, when she noticed that her wrist communicator was flashing a familiar symbol.

'_Uranus'_ she thought, seeing the symbol _'__So, they are finally coming.'_

"I have finished." She said, as she exited the restroom "Did you want something?"

"The SGC called, Martha is talking with them." Said Karen, waving the Senshi ahead.

They started to walk in silence through the underground corridors, while Pluto checked mentally if there was something else to do before the others came, and came up blank. After a few minutes, they finally reached the Gate room, where Mason was talking through the gizmo that they had managed to build.

"Yes, sir. We'll be here. Mason out." Said Mason, who then turned toward them "Good news, the rescue party will be here in one hour."

"Good!" said Karen enthusiastically. "I hope that the other Senshi arrive in time."

Pluto looked at her with a knowing smile, and as if in cue, the room shook a bit. _'Here they are, a Sailor Teleport'_ thought Pluto.

"They have just arrived." Said Pluto, keeping her smile as she started to walk toward the main surface access.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

(1) Public Security Intelligence Agency, the Japanese intelligence agency


	4. Chapter 3

**MOONGATE**

**Part I: Ancient Moon**

**Chapter 3: Travelling Abroad**

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon created by Naoko Takeuchi and owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. Stargate is property of MGM

**Spoilers:** Sailor Moon to the end of the Dreams arc in the manga (that means, for those who only know Sailor Moon from the anime, to roughly the sixth episode of Sailor Moon Stars, although I'm following (mostly) manga continuity). Stargate to 5th Season.

**Author note:** I'm going to pick elements from the anime, the live action series and even the musicals and the games to fill holes in the timeline, as well as to try to fit Sailor Moon in Stargate, so be warned about that.

**Author note 2:** I wish to thank Noxturne90 for betaing the story, Abyssal Daemon, Barret, Seiya and other posters in the Spacebattles thread that I don't remember just now for their contributions. And Filraen, Chargone and Alynnumbered for pointing out errors.

**Author note 3:** I'm using to note when somebody isn't speaking in English in a situation where several languages are being spoken.

Cheyenne mountain complex. Mess room

Sam Carter entered the mess hall and immediately located her father, who was eating a light meal while they waited for some special gear that she had requested to be moved from Area 51 to Wright-Patterson.

"Dad, do you have a minute?" asked Sam, when she reached him.

"For you always, kiddo." Said Jacob Carter, smiling kindly to his daughter, as he had already finished the meal.

Without preamble, Sam put a paper over the table. It was the drawing that she had been "doodling" just when everything started. She explained quickly about the dreams that she had about the Stargate.

"I never told anybody about the dreams, dad. I figured that they were the result of my anxiety about the program, dressing it a bit. And then this morning, I found myself drawing this..." she explained, pointing to the paper "The Stargate that I drew is identical to the one in my dream, the Ancients signs are genuine and, according to Daniel, what they say seems to fit with parts of the Ancient lore that we have recovered. And then, Martha and Karen get lost and end in the Moon in a room, which with a Stargate, and the environment that they describe is very similar to the one in my dream. What the Hell is going on!?" she nearly wailed the last part.

"Sam, I'm sure that..." he started to say in a reassuring tone, before he stopped himself and frowned "Damn it." He said softly.

"That doesn't fill me with confidence, dad." Said Sam, her voice shaking a bit.

"Selmak want to talk with you, Sam." He said with a very serious expression.

"...All right" said Sam, steadying herself for what she suspected was coming.

Jacob gave control to Selmak. It always made her slightly uneasy, due to her experiences with the Goa'uld, to see how his eyes glowed slightly when that happened, not to speak of the deeper voice.

"Samantha, while I can't verify if your dreams are accurate or not, I can tell you that this kind of Stargates do indeed exist." He sighed before speaking "Anise previous host and my previous host were in a relationship, a century or so ago..."

"Wait, but your previous host was..."

"Female?" said Selmak, smiling a bit. Ta'uri hang-ups regarding relationships always amused him. Although the symbiote was technically asexual and many symbiotes favored one gender or another in their hosts, all of then had spent part of the time joined to the opposite gender.

"Well, yes..." she took a deep breath, before making a dismissing gesture with her hand "That's not the problem just now, you were telling me that because of..."

"Well, she showed my previous host a few artifacts, including a fragment of one Stargate like this, discovered in a world with Ancient ruins. She said that it was far older than any of the standard Stargates that we have found."

"Damn." She said, hearing the answer that she had feared. "But what the Hell those dreams mean? One moment..." She said, as her mind kicked into scientific gear "You said a fragment, that meant that the Stargate was broken, but anything able to destroy an Stargate would level any kind of buildings in the site, and half of the continent around it, if not further."

Selmak smiled sadly before answering.

"I asked the same to Anise, and from what she said, those Stargates were built in less durable materials than the ones that we see most, so they were less able to resist the ravages of time. She thought that those Stargate were early test models." He then shrugged "I'm not a scientist, Samantha, I can't say if she was right or not."

"Thanks, Selmak." Said Sam, still troubled "But I still have the feeling that there is something else about those dreams..."

Selmak put his hand on Sam shoulder and looked into her eyes before speaking.

"Samantha, I have seen your father memories, and I am sure that whatever is happening to you, you'll pass with flying colors."

In another part of the complex, a technician retrieved a little device and replaced it with an identical one. A couple hours later, after the end of her shift, she would leave the device, until them hidden carefully in her bra, in the breast pocket of a jacket that she would send for cleaning. There, a laundry employee, would take it, and send the file recorded by the device through a private server and an encrypted connection to his bosses in the National Intelligence Department, where the recording would be transcript and sent to the desk of Colonel Simmons, to be read next morning. It contained the recording of everything spoken in the main briefing room of the SGC in the last two days. Little could anybody know the storm that that little bit of news would cause.

The Moon

When they arrived to the surface, using the proper access this time, they found ten people waiting for them, eight teenager girls of varying ages and two preteen, all of them clad in the uniform that the Senshi Fan Club had dubbed "sailor fuku". Karen recognized most of them from the pictures published by the Fan Club, although she only could hazard to guess the names of the two oldest and the pink-haired girl, and she hadn't seen the black-haired girl with the odd-looking polearm anywhere before.

"Puuu!" said the pink-haired girl, running toward Pluto and practically jumping into her arms before Sailor Moon or the black-haired girl could restrain her.

"Sorry for Chibi Moon, she can be a bit... over-enthusiastic, sometimes." Said Pluto. "And before you ask, only Uranus, Neptune, Mercury and me speak English with a certain degree of fluidity. "

She started the presentations, addressing the Senshi who didn't speak English in Japanese. This way they learned that the Senshi who Karen didn't know where Uranus, Neptune and Saturn, and of course Chibi-Moon, whom Pluto had already named. After the presentations, Pluto went to talk to the Senshi far enough of Karen and Martha, so they would not to be eavesdropped.

"Now, if I have understood well, the Silver Millenium was one of many settlements of the Lunarians..." said Mercury, after Pluto had told them a brief version of the history of their people arrival to the Milky Way.

"Actually the proper name would be Celestians, given that our original homeworld was called Celestis." corrected Pluto "But that's not important just now. What it's important is that we developed a net of wormhole portals, the Astria Porta, or Stargate. That way we only needed to key an address in a calling device and we'd be there almost instantaneously.."

"How...?" said Mercury, her quick mind starting to process how could this be possible.

"I can't say the specifics, it was never my field of expertise, but the computer should have some of your own work with them back in the Silver Millenium." answered Pluto.

Making a mental note to check it later, Mercury nodded. She knew that her computer held a lot of info that she hadn't yet checked, specially from her former self wide range of interests... including some things that she really hadn't wanted to know about her.

"I always got the impression that the Moon and Earth Kingdoms were nearly alone in the Galaxy." said Mars "Having been a great number of settlements are news to most of us."

"The reason why you got that impression was because when Metallia appeared they were under quarantine." continued Pluto "There was a Plague, which forced the survivors out of the Solar System to eventually flee this Galaxy."

"And the Stargates remained," said Uranus "Which I suppose paved the way for the current mess."

"Pretty much." said Pluto. "Apparently a few millennia ago, a race of parasitic beings with delusions of Godhood called Goa'uld, took over Earth, using reverse-engineered versions of our own tech to pose as the gods of the old mythologies, before being expelled by a rebellion."

"So the Ancient Astronaut thing is real?" said Venus, and promptly added, answering to the incredulous glances of some of the other Senshi "What? I like to read those books, if only to see if some of those authors got it right about the Silver Millenium."

"Anyway, they still control a good chunk of the Galaxy." continued Pluto, obviating Venus interruption. "The Americans found the old Stargate, and ended in a conflict with the Goa'uld. And by accident two members of the organization that manages the Stargate were sent to the old prototype Gate in the underground levels of the Palace. And that's how we ended in this situation." said Pluto, who then looked to the two women in Air Force uniform and added, more quietly "Or at least all that have been explained to me."

"You think that they have been lying to you about what they have been doing." asked Mars, always going to the heart of the matter.

"No, but they haven't told me all what they know, Mars." answered Pluto.

"Pluto, does that... Stargate look like a big, upright ring of stone?." asked Neptune, thinking of her dreams. Seeing her friend reaction, she said "It does, isn't it?."

"How..."

"We have a lot to discuss, Pluto. And I think that it ties into what you have said about those Goa'uld." said Neptune

Karen and Martha, on their own corner of the ruined gardens, were talking in hushed tones, so the Senshi couldn't hear them.

"Did you get Pluto to let slip something?" asked Martha.

"Nope." Said Karen "So you realized that I was playing it up?" Said Karen, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I had my doubts. You are such a geek sometimes..." started to say Martha, as Karen punched her in the arm "Hey! It's true!"

"I admit that I had a bit of a 'geekgasm' upon meeting Pluto here. I'm a Senshi fangirl, after all." Said Karen with an sly smile "But I can use my geekiness to make people think that I'm harmless."

"And it worked?" asked Martha.

"Not at all." Answered Karen with a sigh.

"Well, some people... " Started to say Martha, who then noticed that the Senshi had ended talking and were now approaching them. "Sshhh, they are coming."

"The girls want to see the Stargate." Said Pluto, who seemed to have been chosen as the unofficial spokeswoman of the Senshi "We're going down, but we'll be back with enough time to receive the rescue party."

"Actually, we have to go back there also, in order to guide them here. It would not do if they had to overfly half of the Moon to find us." Said Karen.

'_Really smooth, Karen'_ thought Martha. _'And the best part is that it's all true.'_

Pluto looked back, while Mercury translated what they had said. After thinking for a moment, Moon nodded.

"Suit yourself." Said Pluto, shrugging, as she started to walk toward the entrance to the underground levels.

They descended in silence and walked through the corridors, looking around. The Senshi were trying to keep their expression neutral, but just seeing the place was awakening some memories inside them. Memories of the Silver Millenium.

Mercury, in particular, was the most affected, as she seemed to have been a frequent visitor. She suddenly remembered finding Venus talking with an old man in the uniform of the Royal Guard and a young blonde scientist in civilian clothes. Strangely Venus was not wearing her Sailor Fuku, but an orange sleeveless short tunic, with sky blue tight pants underneath, shoulder length gloves and dark orange boots, with the only part resembling her usual uniform was her tiara.

She shook her head for a moment, trying to clear her mind _'Where the Hell did that come from?'_ she thought. As far as she knew, her Sailor Fuku had been her uniform back in the Silver Millenium...

'_I have to ask Pluto about this.'_ She thought.

Moon on her part was thinking about what Pluto had just told them. It seemed so... big. A galaxy-wide conflict raging on during the last years, and they, the self-appointed guardians of the Solar System hadn't known about it. It was a bit humbling, actually.

And it actually gave more weight to something that she had been thinking about in the last weeks. Their victories had almost always been a thing of luck, well if you can call luck at having the right McGuffin at the right time. But they couldn't depend on that forever.

_'And even if I got it from an anime, I think that I have an idea of how to deal with it.' _She thought, with a feeling of finality.

_Tokyo_

To everybody they looked like another couple in a date. They had just seen a movie and were walking through the park. He was talking, while she answered only with monosyllabics. Suddenly she realized that he had stopped talking and was looking at her worried.

"What is happening, Midori? You have been weird since we saw the movie." Said the man.

Midori Nanami sighed and closed her eyes. He may be a bit of a jerk, but he was quite perceptive on occasions.

_'Just like Jadeite.'_ The thought came unbidden to her mind, only to be angrily dismissed. _'Brainwashing or not, nothing excuses what he did to me.'_

"It's that scene... you know the one, when they get overloaded by the rage... it brought back memories." She finally said, her eyes closed.

Toshio nodded. He and the boss were the only that knew the real identity of "Midori Nanami". It was scary to know that part of the young woman besides him was literally older than the mountains themselves.

"Do you want to talk about it, Midori?" said Wasagi in a soft tone.

"No, Toshio... but I need to." She said, not facing his eyes.

"Let's sit down, then." He said, sitting in one of the park benches.

Midori sat without a word, and when she started to talk it was in a flat tone. She explained briefly about the Moon Kingdom, the Golden Kingdom and the Dark Kingdom and about Atlantis, and the Plague.

"...One day we heard that Atlantis had taken off, apparently they had a case of the Plague in the city and they had panicked." Said Midori "This only heightened the tensions between the Golden Kingdom and the Dark kingdom, and Prince Endymion was accompanying Princess Serenity, who often visited Earth, to the spaceport when they were surrounded by assassins sent by the Dark Kingdom."

"Who they wanted to kill, Serenity or Endymion?." Guessed Wasagi, having heard already about Beryl's character from Midori.

"We never knew, but I'd guess that the objective was the Princess." Said Midori "Endymion was killed by the assassins, and the Prince's closest advisors, the Shitennou, were captured trying to cover the Princess flight. Including Jadeite, my boss."

"And...?" asked Toshio, knowing that there was something else there.

She closed her eyes, before continuing.

"Beryl, that bitch, did... something to them, some kind of brainwashing. That's the only way that they would be leading the assault against the capital, not a day later..." She leaned back in the bench and looked at the night sky where the moon could be seen against the backdrop of stars.

"If you don't want to follow..."

"No, Toshio, now that I have started, I have to tell it to the end." Said Midori "Anyway, as the Shitennou were high in the chain of command in the Golden Kingdom military, it was easy for them to take the capital, as they knew the disposition of the defenses and the best way to neutralize or bypass them." She shook for a moment, trying to contain the tears that the memory were bringing, as she remembered how so many young soldiers had died in that battle. She took a deep breath and with a strained voice, she continued "We retreated into the spaceport. It was only a temporary refuge, at best, but we had wounded, and also an envoy from the Moon Kingdom to send back, one of the Princess tutors, I think he was, in order to ask for help. I chose the best pilot that we had, Ajax, a true mountain of a man, and send them their way. If I had known what Beryl was readying, I would probably try to get everyone of us in ships to go to the Moon."

"Why? I mean, her objective was the Moon anyway, and I don't think that a few more troops would have changed the final result." Said Toshio

"Not the result, but at least they would have died like people, not like crazed beasts." Said Midori "We had noticed an strange increase in sunspot activity over the last days, but we didn't gave it importance. Even with the news that they had seen... _something_ accompanying Beryl in the assault to the capital, I dismissed the thing about the sunspot as a coincidence." Said Midori. "And then, next day..."

_Somewhere in the wilderness of the Golden Kingdom. A long time ago_

She had been feeling uneasy over the last hours since they marched out of the Spaceport at nightfall. Now that they had stopped and she could think about, she realized what was making her feel so uneasy. There had been no flights at all over them, or patrols, or anything, after Beryl's soldiers had taken the spaceport. It was as if they were readying to attack the Moon almost immediately after taking the capital. But that made no sense at all.

Any invasion force had to go first through the Moon Navy, and there were no way that the Dark Kingdom could have so many ships. Hell, even the Golden Kingdom at its zenith could have not mounted that kind of operation with an acceptable possibility of success. Not to speak of the possibility that remaining Golden Kingdom forces could mount a counterattack with so many of their forces involved in the invasion.

'_They must be up to something, but what?.'_ She thought

She got he answer as a noticeably darker and redder Sun climbed over the horizon line. She only had time to gawk for a moment as something clicked inside her brain, unleashing a pure, unadulterated murderous rage inside her, a rage that she unleashed on the person next to her, who gave as well as he received. To her the next hours would always be a blur of blood and gore, but she always had the distinct and nauseating memory of ripping somebody's jugular with her own teeth after gouging out his eyes.

Suddenly her mind cleared, and found herself, disheveled, covered by blood, swinging a makeshift club against somebody who she knew well, her former boss, Jadeite, with his immaculate uniform and his infuriating smirk. But there was also something in is eyes that it wasn't there before, cruelty and coldness. Jadeite picked her club effortlessly and threw it away, which make her start to notice her surroundings, She saw the mutilated corpses around her and the blurry memories of the last hours came back, making her fall onto her knees and vomit in the spot.

"Well, girl, as I see it, you have only two options: join me or I let you go back into the madness and die." Said Jadeite...

_A park in Tokyo. Present day_

"...And to my eternal shame, I chose to join him. He put his hands on my head and I fell asleep. When I awakened, I was in front of Queen Beryl and Jadeite...and I felt very different about everything. I became an outright monster. I suppose that they used the same thing that they used on the Shitennou." Said Midori and added in a whisper "I became Jadeite's right hand again, and... Well, you know the rest."

"Midori, what were your intentions when you accepted?" said Toshio, while holding her hand.

"To gather intelligence, and later escape." She said, "I should have known that..."

"How? You knew that the Shitennou had been turned, but you didn't know how Beryl had done that." Said Toshio, patiently. "You took a risk and it backfired on you..."

"And many people paid the price." Said Midori. "That's why I'm so driven in the Section, Toshio. I have seen the consequences of failure first-hand."

"All right, Midori." He said, recognizing defeat. He knew that when Midori sank in on of her funks, there were few things that could make her lift her spirits. Fortunately, he knew one of them "You know, it's not too late, and I know a good restaurant..."

_Selmak's Al'Kesh. Flying at 300 feet over the Moon surface._

"Ok, I recovered the signal. Now I can triangulate" Said Sam, as she made a set of calculations, after checking the sensors, which had been augmented by some of the special equipment that they had embarked, even if the console that she was manning, one of the additions stuck like a sore thumb in the Al'Kesh cockpit. "If I'm doing the triangulation correctly, they should in this coordinates" she added, sending a set of data to the control console.

"All right." Said Selmak, turning the ship with skill into the new course.

They flew in silence for a few minutes, aided for the fact that Jack had been banished from the cockpit after the hundredth _'Are we there yet?'_ As they neared the point, they saw a faint glow in the distance.

"What the Hell is that?" asked Daniel, pointing to the glowing area.

"Doctor Takahashi mentioned a forcefield." mused Sam "It must be surrounding the palace area, keeping the air inside and protecting it from harmful solar radiation. "

"It will be able to let the ship pass through?" asked Selmak.

"I won't know until we are nearer." Said Sam, apologetically. "If not, we brought enough of the new prototype spacesuits for everybody and a few spares."

"Part of the 'special equipment', I gather." asked Selmak.

"Of course." Said Sam smiling. "It's not everyday that we can do a field test of our new tech that doesn't involve combat. By the way, T'ealc..." She said, turning to the big Jaffa, who had just entered the cockpit. "What is Colonel O'Neill doing?"

"I was taking a nap." Said O'Neill who had been behind T'ealc, and was out of the door. "Look, I haven't entered the cockpit."

"Come on, Jack. And this time, we are nearly there" said Jacob, Selmak having given him back control.

"All right." Said Jack, looking ahead where the glowing patch had resolved into a glowing transparent dome, with a few interconnected buildings under it. "So that is the palace?"

"It match the description of our people there." Said Daniel, looking with greater attention "Sam, can you project a clearer image of the palace?"

"One moment." She manipulated some of the controls of the enhanced sensor equipment and a screen come to life, projecting a clear image of the Palace.

"Thanks, Sam." Said Daniel, who then turned his head to the image "Hmmm.., it's strange..."

"You mean, apart from finding a palace in the Moon, spacemonkey?" asked Jack.

"Jack, I mean that it's strange that the Palace don't resemble, as far as we know, Ancient architectural style." Said Daniel "In fact, the palace seems to have been built in an style reminiscent of European Renaissance, with elements of Byzantine architecture and the Neoclassical period."

"Maybe the Ancients had regional styles, it's not like we have found that many remaining structures." Said Sam, shrugging

"Maybe. But if that's the case, it suggests that the Ancient culture had regional variants, at least in the older period of settlement. It's fascinating, really..." he paused, seeing the blank looks in the others face "Well, it is for an archeologist."

"We noticed." Said Sam, smiling, before turning back to the console "Now that we are near..." she checked the results "All, right, we can pass through the forcefield with the ship." She said, sounding vaguely disappointed.

"You really wanted to test those spacesuits, kiddo?" said Jacob, smiling.

"I have been working on them for quite some time." Acknowledged Sam, with a smile of her own. "Well, maybe we can take a bit of an stroll out of the forcefield, as a test." She shrugged, philosophically and moved toward the Comm station, activating it "Lost Children, this is Fairy Express. Do you copy?"

_"__Fairy Express. Lost Children here. We receive you load and clear."_ Said the clear voice of Major Mason through the speaker of the Comm unit _"We are ready to leave NeverNeverLand, ma'am."_ She said using the first part of the code words to confirm that the extraction could proceed.

"We are coming. How are things there?" asked Sam, waiting for the confirmation

_"__Things are just peachy, ma'am."_ Said Mason, providing the second part of the code, the one that indicated that there would be, probably, no problems in the extraction.

"Glad to hear it. Now can you indicate a good place to land the ship?" asked Sam.

_"__One moment, ma'am."_ Said Mason, who left the channel open, probably to let them hear what was being said. So, Sam cranked up the volume.

_"__Well, where can they land the ship?"_ asked Mason.

After a pause, they heard somebody asking something in Japanese.

"Where can we leave them to land the ship, Princess?" translated Daniel, almost simultaneously.

Another voice answered in a quite decisive tone that belied her apparent youth, Daniel again providing a simultaneous translation "The front courtyard."

_"__Moon has offered the front courtyard of the Palace."_ Informed the first of the two unknown voices, speaking this time in English with a slight accent. _"That is the big open space in the other side of the Palace from where we first met."_

_"__Okay. Thanks, Pluto, Moon."_ Said Mason, who, presumably, then went back to talk to the radio, while Sam quickly cranked the volume back to the original value. _"Fairy Express, the landing zone is..."_ she said, giving them indications of where they could land the Al'Kesh.

"Thank, you, Lost Children, we'll see you in a short while." She said, cutting out the communication.

The Al'Kesh maneuvered to get through the glimmering forcefield, which they did without issue, as well as landing where they had been indicated. That way they gave a good look at the Palace as they moved.

"Pretty, in a Disney sort of way. The only thing that we need is a pretty Princess." Said Jack, as they started to gather.

"Jack, Sailor Pluto called Sailor Moon Princess." Said Daniel, before musing to himself "Moon Princess... I wonder if she is called Kaguya."

In order to look less threatening, they had agreed that they'd only wear their sidearms, and zats, and in the case of T'ealc, his staff. While Selmak (and obviously Jacob) would come with them, another Tok'ra, Rakor, would remain in the vessel, ready to take off at a moment notice, and pick them with the rings. They didn't think that it would be necessary, but it never hurt to be ready.

SG-1, followed by Jacob, who was wearing a standard Tok'ra attire, walked out of the ship and saw the twelve people that were waiting them. The two familiar figures in military fatigues only seemed to enhance the sheer weirdness, to them, of the appearance of the other ten people. The pictures haven't really readied them for seeing them in the flesh.

"They look like children!" said Jack, verbalizing the thought that was in everybody's mind.

"Children or not, sir, they hold the keys to this." said Sam, making a gesture as if to encompass the entire palace. "It's imperative that we don't antagonize them."

A grunt that charitably could be taken by a sign of agreement was Colonel O'Neill only answer, but he knew as well, as his XO, that to find a reservoir of Ancient tech on, literally, Earth's doorstep could, probably, be considered a gift from Heaven. So, it was time to start a type of mission that the SG-1 had done several times before, try to win the trust of possible allies. Although they never expected to do so on Earth's own Moon.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
